Deandra
Deandra is a student, former football player, former cheerleader and member of the French Club at Overland Park High School. Personality She easily makes friends with everyone, which is shown by how quickly she and Mackenzie Zales started to talk in the girl's bathroom. She has been shown to be somewhat disloyal since she worked for both the cheerleaders and the Van Burens, who strongly oppose each other. It could also be due to her indecisiveness. In Season 2, although she generally does not take revenge, Deandra sets out to trump the Atchison High Lady Jaguars Cheer Squad by rejoining the Overland Park Cheer Squad as its sixth member. She does not take betrayal lightly, despite her otherwise easy-going personality. Deandra loves eating and is often consuming large amounts of food. Due to her pooping as much as she eats, she remains a solid size zero clothes wise, stating that it is due to Irritable Bowel Syndrome and possibly tapeworms. Most people like to take advantage of her willingness and desire to eat a lot of food, from the poprocks given to her that ended in her exile to Mackenzie luring her to talk to her with the promise of pie. Despite her excessive eating disorder, she appears to not like eating healthy, having shown utter terror when given a bowl of salad with no dressing to eat. She is unaffected and unamused by most insults and instead retaliates with her own. Appearance Outfits Pilot: Deandra wears a white Marilyn-style dress that came with her doll, and a ponytail. In the pilot, it's assumed Deandra isn't wearing any shoes as we can't see her lower half. Everyday: Deandra's everyday outfit is nearly identical to her pilot outfit. Deandra has boots that are similar to the ones that come on the Shay Van Buren doll. However, Deandra has also been pictured with silver boots and without shoes at all. Deandra is one of the few characters to not have a different outfit for Prom. Cheerleading: Deandra's cheerleading uniform is the same one that comes on the Brittnay Matthews doll. 'Football: '''Deandra's football uniform is a red Ken doll-sized shirt with one white stripe on each sleeve. Displayed on the front of her shirt is "Overland" in all capital letters and the number 50. Biography Before going to Overland Park High, Deandra was one of the most popular girls in Atchison High and the leader and handspring specialist of the Lady Jaguar Cheer Squad. Such was her popularity and skills as a Cheerleader that before she made the fateful decision to drink Code Red Mountain Dew and Pop Rocks given to her by Tanya Berkowitz just before the homecoming game, she was said to have "gazed out over (her) kingdom of popularity". The resulting humiliation forced Deandra to leave the school and go to Overland park to start anew. Season 1 Deandra's first day in school was also a fateful one. When she first transferred there, her first priority was to ensure she always had a place to poop. This resulted in Deandra going into the Cheerleaders bathroom, a pivotal point which resulted in a chain of events which led to most of Season 1 and 2. Her first exposure to the Cheer Squad of Overland Park was not very welcoming, especially by both Mackenzie and Brittnay. Nevertheless, when war broke out between the Van Buren and the Cheer Squad, Deandra was stuck in the middle of the feud, with both sides trying to gain her allegiance. This culminated into a tug-of-war style fight which led to Deandra losing both her arms in the scuffle before she was last seen running away in terror and pain. Despite her injury, she then voted herself for prom queen to get back at Mackenzie, Brittnay and Shay Van Buren. She had a large sense of false of hope that they would for a girl with no arms however, she as well as the other candidates were cheated and witnessed Rachel Tice get the crown. Season 2 Having lost both her arms, she went into reconstructive surgery and had one of her arm restored whilst the other was turned into a robot arm. When Trisha found a pregnancy stick in the bathroom, and after consulting Zales and Brittnay about it, the three girls first went to Deandra first, suspecting it was hers. Deandra told them she wasn't pregnant and the three girls later left her alone. Later on, she would make a visit to the Van Buren home, despite the injury Shay and her family inflicted upon her, stating that she had gotten over it. Wishing to mooch off the Van Buren dinner table, Deandra helped the sisters get a liquor bottle for her alcoholic mother, a situation which she excelled at doing without quarrels. Later on, she received a message from Zales to go to the Cheer Tryouts, hoping to get Deandra to join the team in order to fill up the vacant spots left by Jenna Darabond with notions of free pie. This was the first time more of Deandra's long-buried past was phished by Zales and Brittnay, but to no further avail. Eventually, whilst looking for the food court at the local Overland Park Mall, Deandra reunited with her old Cheer Squad and her former protegee and friend; Tanya Berkowitz. The encounter was both threatening and humiliating for her, but instead of dissuading her from joining the Overland Cheer Squad, it instead reinvigorated her to take revenge. Deandra would later take a flight to Daytona Beach and entered the Cheerleading competition, beating the Atchison Cheer Squad and earning the Overland Park their victory. Season 3 After the competition, Deandra was next seen in a classroom with all the other popular teens in school. There, Jenna Darabond finally showed herself as well as her mastercrafted plan in destroying Brittnay and Zales once and for all, clearing up the confusion that it was Jenna, not Ashley who let Deandra in and thus the whole events which followed that decision. When Thankgiving came, Deandra's eating disorder once more took hold as, despite having already eating Thanksgiving with her family, she instead went on to mooch off many of her "friends" Thanksgiving dinner. She would also later go to Zales New Year's Party for the sole purpose of eating their food, reminiscing about the life she had her previous year as a popular girl in Atchison High. Zales and the girls tried to get Deandra to rejoin as a Cheerleader again but Deandra, having had enough of the drama caused by the three, decided to go to a local IHOP instead. She then joins the football team along with Than, solely for the Free Pizza buffet privileges. Season 4 Deandra's singing while pooping attracts Jenna Dapananian. Jenna offers to make Deandra a star along with Judith and Rachel mixing her singing. Eventually, at Tanner Christiansen's party Judith and Rachel quit because of Deandra's diva like attitude, leading her to sing acapella due to which she is massively booed and quits singing and alliance with Jenna. Season 5 Deandra arrives on the plane as part of the French Club trip to France alongside Judith, Rachel, Saison and Lunch Lady Belinda. She is immediately recruited by Mackenzie to join the USA modeling tournament. She is also captured by French Models along with Brittnay. At the end, she declines the contract for modeling and decides to go back to school. Relationships *Shay Van Buren: Shay provides Deandra with more than enough information about the girls in Overland Park High School. She also shares the root of her problem with Mackenzie to Deandra. Shay immediately recruits Deandra in Episode 5 into the Van Buren family. Deandra seems to be in friendlier terms with the Van Buren family than the cheer squad. After Deandra's arms were ripped off, their relationship was strained and Deandra called her one of the "dumb whores" nominated for Prom Queen. Shay tries to repair their friendship in season two by inviting her over for dinner. *Cameron Van Buren: She immediately recruits Deandra into the Van Buren family since Deandra is friends with Shay. After Deandra's arms were ripped off, the relationship between the Van Buren sisters and Deandra had become strained. She doesn't directly apologize to Deandra after the incident, but feels guilty when Deandra briefly brings up the incident. As Cameron defends her family, Deandra is part of it. *Mackenzie Zales: the first person Deandra verbally fights with. After the declaration of war with the Van Buren sisters, Mackenzie recruits Deandra to be part of the cheer squad in exchange for the key to a luxurious bathroom for Overland Park's elite at the Overland Park Mall. Often, they are neither in friendly terms nor animus toward each other. *Brittnay Matthews: Deandra refers to her as "Hand-Job Girl," which aggravates Brittnay. Generally, they do not get along. In season two, Brittnay tries to insult Deandra by mentioning her robotic arm. Deandra isn't receptive of her insults since Brittnay is part of the reason that she has a robotic arm. *Trisha Cappelletti: Trisha blindly wants to befriend Deandra, just as Trisha wants to be friends with everyone, but Deandra doesn't remember her. Trisha berates Ashley Katchadorian after Deandra's arms were ripped off. *Atchison High Cheer Squad: In 2011, she was the head cheerleader and back handspring specialist of Atchison High Lady Jaguars. During that time, Tanya Berkowitz was her protegee. Tanya sabotaged Deandra, which caused Deandra to quickly leave Atchison High. It is revealed that Deandra had explosive diarrhea all over the squad and stadium. A "whoopsie poopsie." Episode Appearances Gallery Image:Deandra - New Girl.PNG ValentineDeandra.jpg|Valentine's Day card (Official) Character Blogs *Stupid Fucking Last Minute Packing Lists *Deandra's French Poops Bucket List *Overland Gossip Girl (mentioned) Trivia *Deandra is the only main character who has worn one outfit until Episode 28, where she wears the Overland Park Cheer Squad uniform. *As of Episode 41, she is currently the only female member of the Overland Park Football Team. *She has no romantic interest towards anyone, not even back when she was popular. *Her last name begins with an A, B or C (as she was the first student on the attendance list and came before Trisha Cappaletti). She told her teacher however, to ignore her last name. *She was the first guest to appear on The Trisha Show. *She is a size zero. *Deandra has, on many occasions, expressed a belief that Mikayla Van Buren is a gremlin. *She has changed her hairstyle throughout the seasons, from a high ponytail to a loose one. *She started a book club but apparently takes it too seriously and berates members when they don't understand the plot of whatever book they're reading. *She delivered Saison Marguerite's baby (with her eating arm). **While delivering Saison's baby, she mentioned that she's a registered mid-wife. *She is an honorary member of the Van Buren family. *Deandra practices Buddhism. *The series implies that her favorite foods are pizza, wings, and tacos & burritos. *Carlo Moss based this character off of himself, claiming on his Twitter profile that "he is Deandra and Deandra is him". *Her last name is not "McGee", as Saison was only talking about a basketball player named Deandr''e McGee in Episode 2. Category:Football Team Category:Atchison characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Popular Category:Van Burens Category:Cheer Squad Category:French Club Category:Team USA